VMware is virtualization software that enables a user to set up multiple virtual machines (“VMs”) on a single computer and to use one or more of the VMs simultaneously within a host operating system. Each VM can execute its own guest operating system. As a result, VMware enables a single physical computer to run two or more operating systems simultaneously.
In VMware terminology, a “clone” is a copy of an existing VM. The existing VM is referred to as the “parent” of the clone. When the cloning operation is complete, the clone is a separate VM, though it may share virtual disks with the parent VM. As a direct result, changes made to a clone do not affect its parent; similarly, changes made to the parent do not appear in the clone. Additionally, a clone's MAC address and unique identifier (“UID”) are different from those of its parent. A “full clone” is an independent copy of a VM that shares nothing with the parent VM after the cloning is complete. Ongoing operation of a full clone is entirely separate from the parent VM. A “linked clone” is a copy of a VM that shares virtual disks with the parent VM in an ongoing manner. This conserves disk space and allows multiple VMs to use the same software installation.
A linked clone is made from a snapshot of the parent; all files available on the parent at the moment of the snapshot continue to remain available to the linked clone. Ongoing changes to the virtual disk of the parent do not affect the linked clone and changes to the disk of the linked clone do not affect the parent.
When VMware is used in an environment that uses Media Access Control (“MAC”) and/or Internet Protocol (“IP”) addresses as unique identifiers (“UIDs”), the MAC address needs to be manually configured for each VM to insure uniqueness by editing the configuration, or .vmx, file thereof to change the MAC address of the corresponding VM. This process is cumbersome, time-consuming, and undesirable.